makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
No More Anarchy 3: The Battleground/Costumes and Palette Swap
Roster Adam Jackson *Normal Outlet **Red and White (Normal) **Black and Grey (Persona 4's Kanji Tatsumi) ** ** *Wresting Outlet **Red (Normal) ** ** ** Aeon Belic **Black and Silver (Normal) **Black and Red (TF2’s Heavy) ** ** Aery **Black and Blue (Storm Hawk's Piper) **Blue and Red (Storm Hawk’s Aerrow) ** ** Akari Toujo **Pink and Black (Normal) **Grey and White (Puella Magi's Akemi Homura) **Purple and Grey (Fire Emblem's Tharja) **Violet and Blue (Hyperdimension Neptunia's Noire) Albert Jones (AJ) **Black and Blue (Normal) ** ** ** Alvin Nickels **Red and Yellow (Normal) **White and Red (Persona 3's Akihiko Sanada) **Red and Blue (Tekken's Steve Fox) **Black and Silver (WWE’s Seth Rollins) Andrew Star *Normal Outlet **Silver and Red (Normal) ** ** ** *Masked Warrior **Grey and Red (Normal) ** ** ** Andrew B. Stardrop **Purple and Black (Normal) ** ** ** Anjuno Akira *Black (Normal) **Purple (Fire Emblem's Validar) ** ** Anna **Blue and Silver (Winx Club’s Bloom) **White and Light Blue (Winx Club’s Sky) ** ** Armor Black Knight **Silver and Black (Normal) **Purple and Red (The Masked Pope) **Violet and Dark Red (Soul’s Nightmare) ** Billy Bobs **Grey and Silver (Normal) **Red and Silver (TF2’s Spy) ** ** Black *Red and Black (Sonic's Shadow) *Purple and White (Sonic's Rouge) *Red and Silver (Sonic's E-123 Omega) * Blackwing **Red and Black (Gravity Rush’s Raven) **Purple and Black (Hawkeye) **Brown and Grey (Killer is Dead’s Mondo Zappa) **Black and Red (Xiadom Shodown’s Jack Spicer) Brendon Rugal **Silver and Purple (Normal) **Black and White (Castlevania's Death) ** ** Bruce BlazeStar *Tear of the Lost **Grey and Red (Normal) **Black and Blue (Persona 3's Minato Arisato) ** Purple and Red (MLP:FiM’s Twilight Sparkle) ** *Project 7 Zone **Black and Red (Normal) ** ** ** *Malta’s Blues **Grey and Light Red (Normal) ** ** ** Bruce BlazeStar II *Black and Silver (Normal) * Black and Red (Persona's Sho Minazuki) * * Bruce Shador **Silver and Red (Normal) ** ** ** Bruce Greyson **Purple and Silver (Teen Titan’s Starfire) **Red and Green (Teen Titan’s Robin) **Black and Red (Teen Titan’s Red X) **Brown and Black (Masky) Bruno Leonhart **Black and White (FF8’s Squall Leonhart) **Silver and Blue (FF8’s Riona Heartily) ** ** Carl Clarke **Brown and Light Blue (Dead Space’s Isaac Clarke) ** ** ** Carlos Bricxius **Red and Black (Sonny’s Baron Bricxius) ** ** ** Casper Mista **Yellow and Silver (Normal) **Black and Blue (Dan VS.) **Light Blue and Pink (Jojo's Caesar A. Zeppeli) ** Celica Vermillion **Blue and Silver (BlazBlue’s Jun Kisagari) **Yellow and White (BlazBlue’s Noel Vermillion) ** ** Cereza II **Black and Purple (Bayonetta) **Red and White (Bayonetta’s Jeanne) ** ** ** Charles Quotes **Silver and Blue (Normal) **Red and Grey (TF2’s Sniper) **Brown and Silver (Pokemon's Clay) ** Chase Wolf **Silver and Brown (Normal) **Red and Black (Megaman's Protoman) **Blue and Black (Fire Emblem’s Lon’qu) ** Chewie **Black and Red (Normal) **Orange and White (Tails) ** ** Chiara **Red and Brown (Normal) ** ** ** Clawer/David Clawer **Black and White (Normal) ** ** ** Clayton Derek **Dark Blue and Grey (Normal) ** ** ** Cody Basham **Brown and Grey (Normal) **Green and Brown (Ben 10) **Red and White (Rurouni Kenshin's Kenshin Himura) **Black and Blue (Bravest Warriors's Danny Vasquez) Conner Jigsaw **Purple and Red (Normal) **Black and Red (Blackhearts) ** ** Corey LeGumme **Black and Red (Normal) ** ** ** Cory Cooper *Gold and Silver (Normal) *Blue and Silver (Fire Emblem's Frederick) * * Cyclone *Black and Green (Normal) *Black and Red (Blackhearts) *White and Red (Joe Musashi) * Danny Stardrop **Light Blue and Black (Normal) **Black and Dark Red (HToD’s Takashi Komuro) **Purple and White (Code Geass's Lelouch Vi Britannia) ** Dave Rugal **Black and Purple (Normal) **Red and Light Brown (P&SwG’s Kneesocks) ** ** David BlazeStar **Grey and Red (Normal) ** ** ** Dean Pilgrim **Brown and Red (Scott Pilgrim) **Blue and Pink (Scott Pilgrim’s Ramona Flowers) ** ** Death III **Black and White (Soul Eater’s Death the Kid) **Blue and Silver (Soul Eater's Black Star) **Yellow and Black (Soul Eater's Soul) **Black and Red (Soul Eater's Maka Albarn) Demtiri Blade **Purple and Black (Normal) **Blue (DBZ’s Vegeta) ** ** Dirk Irving **Red and Black (Tales’s Lloyd Irving) **Blue and White (Tales’s Colette Brunel) ** ** Donato Strangle **Blue and Silver (Donato Strangle) ** ** ** Drake Booker *Black (Normal) * Red and Grey (LEGO Movie's Lord Business) * * Dustin Scout **Dark Red and Purple (Normal) ** ** ** Dynamo Jack Adobo *Normal Outlet **Grey and Black (Normal) ** ** ** *True James **Black and Silver (Normal) ** ** ** Elizabeth Valentine *Normal Outlet **Blue and Green (Normal) ** ** ** *Valentine’s Ranger **Black and Blue (Normal) **Brown and Red (Silent Hill’s Pyramid Head) ** ** Ellis Lostness *Normal Outlet **Black and White (Normal) ** Purple and Black (Fire Emblem's Tharja) ** Blue and White (Alice in Wonderland) ** *Masked Shadow **Black and White (Normal) ** ** ** Eric Erdbeere **Green and White (Normal) ** ** ** Evan Forst **White and Dark Blue (Rise of the Guardian’s Jack Frost) **Yellow and Light Blue (Frozen’s Elsa) ** ** Evan Nathan MacGrath **Red and Grey (InFAMOUS’s Evil Cole) ** ** ** Explender **Purple and Blue (Normal) ** ** ** Flint Clawer **Yellow and Blue (Normal) **Red and Black (WWE’s The Miz) **Purple and Grey (Fire Emblem's Brady) **Pink and Greem (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure's Narciso Anasui) Freddie Touchdown **Red and Dark Blue (No More Heroes’s Travis Touchdown) **Black and Light Brown (No More Heroes’s Sylvia Christel) ** ** Galus Halo **White and Purple (Normal) **Black and Red (Teen Titan's Red X) **Brown and Orange (Gaius's Fire Emblem) ** Gammabot **Grey and Red (Normal) **Black and Green (Clone) ** ** George Anarchy *Normal Outfit **Black and White (Normal) ** ** ** *Unknown Angel **White and Black (Normal) ** ** ** George Star **White and Black (Normal) ** ** ** Golden Hokan **Yellow and Red (Normal) **Light Blue and Gold (WWE’s Sin Cara) ** ** Gregory Jenson **Grey and Silver (Deus Ex.’s Adam Jenson) ** ** ** Hexer Whipslash **Black and Silver (Normal) ** ** ** Hisashi Amamiya **Light Blue and Brown (Sin and Punishment’s Isa Jo) **Pink and Green (Sin and Punishment’s Kachi) ** ** Hitomi Hirano **Green and White (HoTD’s Saya Takagi) **Black and Grey (HoTD’s Kohta Hirano) ** ** Icy Steven **Black and Light Blue (Normal) **Dark Blue and Grey (Darkstalker’s Jedah Dohma) **Red and Purple (Ghost n’ Goblins’s Astaroth) **Black and Gold (Lawler RPG's Vegus) Ilana Alucard **Red and Black (BlazBlue’s Ragna the Bloodedge) **Black and Dark Red (BlazBlue’s Rachel Alucard) ** ** Ivory **Silver and Pink (Sonic’s Silver the Hedgehog) **Red and Pink (Sonic’s Blaze the Cat) ** ** Jacker the Demon Robot **Silver and Dark Blue (Normal) **Black and Purple (Fire Emblem's Henry) **Blue and Black (Blue Beeltes) **Black (WWE's The Undertaker) Jason Mitchell **Black and Pink (Normal) **Blue and White (Fire Emblem's Lon'qu) **Purple and Black (DBZ's Future Trunks) ** Jean Hunter **Orange and Silver (Normal) ** ** ** Jeff Cayman **Grey and White (Madworld’s Jack Cayman) ** ** ** Jillian Starling **Purple and Pink (Lollipop Chainsaw’s Juliet Starling) ** ** ** Johnathon Di Micco **Dark Red and Black (Normal) ** ** ** Jonathan Pegasus **Green and Blue (Normal) **Brown and Blue (South Park’s Stan Marsh) **White and Purple (MLP:FiM’s Rarity) ** Joseph Francis **Purple and Black (Normal) ** ** ** Jun Busujima **Green and Black (HoTD’s Saeko Busujima) **Black and Dark Red (HoTD’s Takashi Komuro) ** ** Kalura Yeager **Brown and Red (Attack on Titan’s Eren Yeager) ** ** ** Kanji Suzaku **Blue and Red (F-Zero’s Captain Falcon) **Black and Grey (Batman) ** ** Kenchia **White and Blue (Normal) **White and Red (Mugen Soul's Chou-Chou) **Yellow and Orange (Yumeria's Neneko) **Pink and White (Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu's Mizuki Himeji) Kenji Irvin *Dark Blue and White (Normal) **White and Red (Street Fighter’s Ryu) **Blue and Orange (Fighting Vipers's Bahn) ** Kenneth Tennyson **Dark and Green (Ben 10’s Ben Tennyson) ** ** ** Kevin Aero **Blue and Green (Normal) **Silver and Black (Yu-Gi-Oh's Kabia) **Blue and Red (Ducktales's Scrooge McDuck) **White (The Sims's Malcolm Landgrab) Killing Edge *Brown and Red (Red Steel 2’s Kusagari) **Red and Black (Red Steel 2's Shinjiro) ** ** Kokoro Kanzaki **Black and Silver (Star Gladinator’s Hayato Kanzaki) ** ** ** Korrina Kirisame **Black and White (TouHou’s Marisa Kirisame) ** ** ** Kyle **Yellow and White (Winx Club’s Stella) **White and Blue (Winx Club’s Brendan) ** ** Kyosuke Ichimonji **Blue and Black (Rival School’s Batsu Ichimonji) ** ** ** Leone Alpha **Purple and Light Blue (Normal) **Blue and Brown (Eddsworld's Tom Ska) **Red and Blue (LazyTown's Robbie Rotten) **Black and Red (WWE's Edge) Leopold Slikk II **Grey (AGK) ** ** ** Levin Madness **Black and Grey (Normal) **White and Red (Wreck-it Ralph's Trubo) ** ** Lisa Brooke **Silver and Orange (Normal) ** ** ** Lloyd Arcs **Dark Blue and Grey (Normal) **Brown and Green (Final Fight's Mike Hagger) **Orange and Yellow (MLP:FiM’s AppleJack) **Black and Red (WWE's Brock Lesnar) Londen Donnel **Black and Red (Normal) ** ** ** Lucas Windblade **Green and Black (Normal) **Purple and Light Brown (No More Heroes’s Henry Cooldown) **White and Green (WWE’s Sheamus) **Blue and Black (Fire Emblem's Donnel) Lucky Knife **Green and Yellow (Normal) **Green and Black (WWE’s Kofi Kingston) ** ** Lucy Star **White and Black (Normal) ** ** ** Marco Mirolli **Dark Red and Brown (Normal) ** ** ** Malcolm Drake **Light Brown and Grey (Uncharted’s Nathan Drake) ** ** ** Marton **Red and Orange (Normal) ** ** ** Mary Tendo **Green and White (Grenadiar’s Teppa Aizen) **Red and White (Grenadiar’s Rushuna Tendo) ** ** Masazo Katagirl **Black and Red (Normal) ** ** ** Mason Green **Grey and Dark Green (Normal) ** ** ** Master Noriaki **Gold and White (Normal) ** ** ** Matt Marck **Grey and Blue (Star War’s Galen Marck) ** ** ** Max Waker **White and Yellow (Normal) **Dark Blue and Red (Rhythm Thief & the Emperor’s Treasure's Phantom R) **Pink and Purple (MLP:FiM’s Pinkie Pie) ** Maxwell Sins **Black and Green (Normal) ** ** ** Mi Corazon Violet **Pink and Yellow (MLP:FiM’s Princess Cadence) ** ** ** Mike BlazeStar **Silver and Red (Normal) **Orange and Blue (Kirby's King Dedede) ** ** Misogi Komuro **Black and Green (HoTD’s Takashi Komuros) **White and Green (HoTD’s Rei Miyamoto) ** ** Mist **Light Blue and White (Normal) ** ** ** Moonlight Knight **Purple and Dark Blue (Kirby’s Meta Knight) **Blue and Black (MLP:FiM’s Princess Luna) ** ** Mug Solid *Brown and Orange (Normal) **Green and Light Brown (WWE's Erick Rowan) ** ** Nathan Perry **Blue and Black (Normal) ** ** ** Nathan MacGrath **Grey and Blue (InFAMOUS’s Cole MacGrath) ** ** ** The Notorious Macintosh *Gold and Silver (Normal) **Red and Blue (WWE's Luke HArper) ** ** Olivia Sakamaki **Yellow and Dark Blue (Problem Children’s Izayoi Sakamaki) **Blue and Pink (Problem Children’s Black Rabbit) ** ** Oscar South *Red and White (Normal) **Blue and Black (Megaman X) ** ** Peter Dunbar **Dark Red and Grey (Normal) ** ** ** Phillip Denduski **Brown and Grey (Normal) **White and Green (Fire Emblem's Gregor) **Black and White (Left 4 Dead's Francis) **Red and Black (TF2's Demoman) Plunk Luck **Blue and Pink (X-Men’s Gambit) **Green and Yellow (X-Men’s Rouge) ** ** Ralph Star *Normal Outfit **White and Black (Normal) **Black and Blue (WWE's Dean Ambrose) ** ** *Lawler-RPG **Grey and Black (Normal) ** ** ** Raphael Star **Silver and Grey (Normal) ** ** ** Richter Blazela **Yellow and Red (Normal) **Red and White (Megaman X's Zero) **While and Brown (Bravely Default's Tiz Arrior) **Blue and Silver (Fire Emblem's Chrom) Rosa Anarchy **White and Black (Normal) **Black and Blue (P&SwG’s Stocking) ** ** Robert Young **Brown and Black (Normal) ** ** ** Rosie Rugal **Light Blue and White (Normal) ** ** ** Roxie Nickels **Black and Pink (Normal) ** ** ** Ruby Sunshine **Red and Orange (Normal) ** ** ** Sapphire Fountain **Blue and Apua (Normal) ** ** ** Sasuke Zappa **Brown and Grey (Killer is Dead’s Mondo Zappa) **Green and White (Rozen Maiden’s Suiseiseki) ** ** Saya Summers **Red and Yellow (Normal) **White and Blue (Final Fight's Poison) **Light Blue and White (Guardian Heroes's Nicole Neil) **Brown and Blue (Hyperdimension Neptunia's Blanc) Skip Neverland **Brown and White (Normal) **Orange and Brown (Wreck-it Ralph) **Red and Black (WWE's Ryback) **Pink and Black (Final Fight's Hugo) Shadow Ace Grunt **Black (Normal) ** ** ** Shigechi “Shad” Irvin **Dark Brown and Blue (Normal) **Light Blue and White (MLP:FiM’s Rainbow Dash) ** ** Shigeru Higurashi **Red and White (Inuyasha) **White and Green (Inuyasha’s Kagome Higurashu) ** ** Shining Charm **White and Blue (MLP:FiM’s Shining Armor) ** ** ** Shiny Darkness **Black and Yellow (To-Love-Ru’s Golden Darkness) ** ** ** Son Gohan **Purple and Red (Normal) ** ** ** Sonny Jr. **Dark Green and Light Brown (Sonny) ** ** ** Stancer **Yellow and Orange (Normal) ** ** ** Starla **Light Blue and Pink (Normal) **Sky Blue and Black (Winx Club's Icy) **Dark Red and Purple (Winx Club's Stormy) **Violet and Black (Winx Club's Darcy) Stephanie BlazeStar **White and Red (Normal) **Red and Yellow (Fiona Blazela) ** ** Steve the Warrior **Red and Orange (Normal) **Blue and White (American Dad’s Stan Smith) ** ** Steven Star *Shadow's Spoon **White and Black (Normal) **Black and Dark Red (DmC's Dante) **Red and Blue (No More Heroes's Travis Touchdown) **Black and White (Dead Rising's Frank West) *Lawl with Garterbelt Series **White and Grey (Normal) ** ** ** *Lawler-RPG **White and Pink (Normal) ** ** ** Stockgil **White and Purple (Normal) **Blue and Black (DmC’s Vergil) ** ** Stockny Gat **Black and Blue (Normal) **Purple and Dark Blue (Saint Row’s Johnny Gat) ** ** Strider Sheena **Purple and Red (Strider Hiryu) **White and Orange (Arcana Heart’s Aino Heart) ** ** Swallow **Black and Yellow (Gravity Rush’s Kat) ** ** ** Syafiq Iqbals **Black and White (Normal) ** ** Taiquin **Light Blue and Black (Original) ** ** ** Taylor Melody **Black and Red (Winx Club’s Ogron) **Dark Blue and White (Winx Club’s Riven) **Purple and Green (Winx Club’s Musa) **Dark Red and Black (Winx Club’s Lord Darkar) Thomas Francis **Black and Purple (Normal) **Yellow and Pink (MLP:FiM’s Fluttershy) ** ** Thunder **White and Grey (G.I.Joe’s Shadow Storm) ** ** ** Timmy Lee **Blue and White (Double Dragon’s Billy Lee) **Pink and Purple (Double Dragon’s Marian) **Red and Black (Double Dragon’s Jimmy Lee) ** Tom Smith **Red and Brown (Normal) **Red and Grey (TF2’s Scout) ** ** Trace Sky **Grey and Green (Normal) ** ** ** Turbo Fighter: Orton **Silver and Black (Normal) **Black and Silver (Power Rangers’s Robo Knight) ** ** Ultimate Blade **Black and White (Normal) ** ** ** Unknown Lester **Grey and Orange (Normal) **Dark Blue and Grey (Left 4 Dead’s Hunter) **Blue and Black (Eyeless Jack) **White and Black (Jeff the Killer) Vegas von Bruster **Silver and Black (Normal) ** ** ** Venis Turous **Light Blue and Dark Blue (Normal) ** ** ** Vince Chilton **Dark Green and Grey (MotorCity’s Mike Chilton) ** ** ** Viper **Red and Black (G.I.Joe’s Jinx) **Black and Silver (G.I.Joe’s Snake Eyes) ** ** Vladuim Twilight **Black and Silver (Normal) **White and Light Brown (Fire Emblem’s Libra) ** ** Wally Ryan **Pink and White (Normal) **Green and Brown (Eddworld’s Edd Gould) **Black and Red (Kingdom Hearts's Sora) ** Wayne Crasher **Black and Silver (Normal) ** ** ** Wheatley Jacob **Silver and Yellow (Normal) ** ** ** Yu Katagirl **White and Blue (Normal) ** ** ** Yukiko Hirose **Green and White (Normal) **Brown and Grey (Real Bout High School's Ryoko Mitsurugi) **Red and Pink (Sonic's Amy Rose) **Pink and White (Puella Magi's Madoka Kaname) Yusuke Narukami **Black and Silver (Persona 4’s Yu Narukami) **Red and Yellow (Persona 4’s Yukiko Amagi) ** ** Zack Crocker **Light Brown and Blue (Normal) **Purple and Silver (WWE’s Zack Ryder) ** ** Zick Saturday **Orange and Black (Secret Saturday’s Zak Saturday) ** ** **